


cold truth

by ChiliWolfie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliWolfie/pseuds/ChiliWolfie
Summary: Judy is left emotionally devastated after finding out that Nick has found a girlfriend. She never had a courage to tell him about her feelings, and now it's too late.What will she do now?Should she just move on or finally confess to him?
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Skye/Nick Wilde
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	cold truth

_It wasn’t supposed to end like that._

Judy was lying on her bed, wrapped in cozy sheets, as she listened to the rain gently drumming on the window of her apartment, her eyes locked on the ceiling. It seemed like she was lost in the thoughts, but in reality she was avoiding any deeper reflections that could hurt her.

As minutes slowly passed, the plan worked perfectly, her mind wandering away from anything that could remind her about _him_.

Yet still…

“ _Nick._ ”

And that’s how that peaceful and sweet rest was over, her mood turning sour quicker than her dreams were shattered the same day.

...

The day had started as usual – the bunny woke up, ate her favorite carrot risotto, left her apartment and headed towards the ZPD’s building. As the sun above her was shining cheerfully, she couldn’t help but be a bit too energized and optimistic even for her standards, which says a lot.

Too bad she didn’t notice the rainy clouds that were approaching the city, ready to destroy almost every citizen’s mood. Just like she couldn’t have predicted what would happen next.

Clawhauser was more excited than she probably had ever seen him before. He was shaking in his seat, his eyes glued to the phone that could’ve landed on the floor in any second from the rapid movements of his excitement. It took him a while to notice that Judy was right there, but when it happened he asked, or rather he literally yelled, if she saw Nick’s new posts on Muzzlebook. Since she didn’t use that app anymore, the bunny was about to say no. However, she had no even a chance to reply, cause the cheetah already turned his phone and, leaning in, he pointed with his claw at some pictures.

It was the first time Judy had seen and even heard about Skye. She was a gracious vixen with light fur and a charming smile that reminded her of a golden sunrise. And they seemed to be so happy on those photos…

Judy tried to play it cool and acted like nothing happened. And as much as she failed to do so, her behavior being way more off than it should’ve been, it actually worked. Nick didn’t notice anything and the rest of the day had passed as usual.

He probably was just too busy thinking about his new girlfriend to see his best friend’s suffering.

Now thinking about it, she hadn’t eaten anything since she came back from work.

“ _Maybe a quick snack will help. I can’t fall asleep now anyways_ ,” The bunny decided and, with a soft sigh, reluctantly got up.

She was about to open the fridge to take some fresh carrots out, but then an idea, like a sudden blast of light in the darkest moment, came to her mind.

She didn’t have to live in that mental state of despair forever.

Judy quickly ran back to her room and instantly grabbed her phone from the desk next to the bed. She checked the time, it was 10 PM – the fox was usually awake during that time.

“ _Okay Judy, you can do it._ ”

If she only could turn back time and admit her feelings to him before… If she only knew that he would find someone else so quickly and move on…

However, it was too late for that.

The only option left now was to confess her love and ask if she can just cut herself off from his life. As much as painful it would be, he should understand it.

Of course, she could also pretend forever that nothing is wrong and try to move on, but the bunny was a very emotional person – and she knew she wouldn’t be able to take it. The very thought of being just his friend, while knowing that there was someone he cared for more, someone he would kiss every morning, someone he would cuddle on the couch while watching dumb romance movies, someone he would make love to at nights, someone he would tease all the day long, someone who was the **only** **one** to him – everything she had been dreaming about from a long time…

“ _Hey Slick_ ,” Judy hesitated for a second before clicking the “Send” button with her paw. She was the first one to come up with that nickname “Slick”. That vixen probably made some other one and now they’re using it and laughing toge-

“ _Let’s not go there..._ ” She quickly collected herself before those thoughts would make her go insane.

“ _hi carrots_ ” Judy was torn from her thoughts, the moment the message popped onto the screen. She could feel her heartbeat immediately speeding up, her head getting dizzy, getting ready for what was to come.

“ _Hi Nick. I need to tell you something veeeery important,_ ” Her paws were shaking as she wrote that message.

“o _k, im listening,_ ” He replied quite quickly. Actually, **way** quicker than he should.

“ _How should I tell him it? I need to finally let it out , but it’s **so** hard!_”

_Or maybe…?_

…

“ _I can’t say that through a message. Can I come over?_ ”

“ _is that really serious? btw of course you can,_ ” He was just as surprised by her message as she was herself, but some things can only be said face-to-face.

“ _I’ll be there in 10 minute then._ ”

* * *

Weirdly enough, her trip to the Nick’s apartment was way easier and quicker than she would’ve thought – the city was deadly quiet as she didn’t see any citizens or cars on her way, the only thing that accompanied her being ghastly yellow street lights.

The bunny didn’t take any umbrella with herself and she quickly realized her mistake as the rain, which was coming from the hopelessly dark sky, started to attack the city harder than before.

After a few minutes of walk, she finally reached her destination.

Nick was waiting outside for her, which made her heart feel a bit warmer. However, any hope she had died the moment she noticed he wasn’t alone. Next to him there was the last person that the bunny wanted to see now.

_Skye._

Judy noticed that she was talking to him, but she couldn’t make out any of her words, since it was too far away and the loud rain made the situation even worse.

After a few seconds that lasted way more than they should, the vixen kissed her boyfriend, waved goodbye and walked away, disappearing into the darkness of the city.

Nick turned around and, after noticing the bunny, he approached her.

“Hi Carrots, good to see you-” The smile left his face as he saw the sorrow in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I just-” _Finishing that sentence is harder than it has any right to be._

“Yes?” _He’s still so oblivious…_

“Nick I…” _I can’t say that, I really can’t._

_Now or never._

“I love you.”

The silence crept between them. It seemed like hours passed, before he finally spoke up.

“Carrots, I-” Judy had no courage to look in his eyes, but she could hear the shock in his voice, “What are you talking about?”

“ _Not this again…_ ”

“I had no idea… I-” He continued, the tone of his voice getting more cold “Judy, I actually used to feel something for you… But you never gave any signs and-”

_No, no, no…_

“It’s too late now though. I moved on,” The unusual lack of emotions in his response terrified her. She felt the tears forming in her eyes, her legs getting weaker and the dizziness suddenly hitting her as she was about to fall on the ground. It was too much for her, too much for her to take, especially under Nick’s judgmental gaze that she couldn’t even see.

_“You knew that I would end that way. Why did you come here anyway then?”_

* * *

“ _cmon carrots dont make me wait for ur reply till tomorrow,_ ” The sudden message woke her up from that twisted daydream, saving the rest of the sanity left inside her mind at that moment. Judy looked around her room to confirm that what she had just experienced wasn’t the reality – and once she reassured herself, her attention was on the screen of her phone again.

“ _My imagination goes way too far sometimes… But maybe this time it was for my own good – almost as if it wanted to warn me about something._ ”

She grabbed the phone and started typing.

“ _I’m sorry, I was just taking a shower._ ”

“ _ok, so what is it about._ ”

“ _I just wanted to say that I’m so happy for you two! I forgot to say it before._ ”

“ _oh, you mean me and skye? im happy as well ;)_ ” _And I’m happy for you, even if I can’t feel the same way…_

“ _Yeah, I can’t wait to meet her!_ ” The lie was painful to type but necessary, “ _For now, bye tho, I have to sleep!_ ”

“ _night carrots. cant wait for that too!_ ” That was the first time she hadn’t replied “night” back to him. And certainly not the last one.

Judy left her phone on the desk and flopped onto her bed, swiftly covering herself with sheets, hoping that at least there she would be able to find a place to hide, now that she was left alone and vulnerable.

Sometimes you just have to move on and accept the cold truth, no matter how heartbreaking it is.

It was time to turn the final page and move on to another chapter of her life.


End file.
